How your mother and I first met
by XxMiwaXx
Summary: Gouenji Yui, Gouenji Shuuya's paralysis daughter asked her father to tell her about her mother's and his first encounter for a bed time story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I decieded to make a story about how Miyu(My OC) and Gouenji first met!

Okay? Okay~

I hope you like it!

I'm sorry if it's bad! I did this on my ipad.

I want to tell you guys that; 'How I met your mother' inspired me and gave me an idea to make this.

I haven't watched all of the series but I'm planning too.

In this chapter the only Ocs that are in this is; Gouenji(Normally Afuro) Miyu and Gouenji Yui.

Also if you have a problem sent it to me on PM and we can sort things out,

Now to the story!

* * *

A male waited patiently in the front of a kindergarten. Long platinum blonde hair that reached to past his shoulders, sharp onyx eyes. He had a bouquet of beautiful flowers in his hand.

**DING DONG DIIIIINNNG~**

The bell rung singling that it was time for the students in the school to leave. The front of the school's door opened, the platinum blonde male watched as the small children hurriedly ran towards their parents and telling them about their day and what they learned.

The male spotted the child he waited for, who was in front of a older woman and walked towards them both. The child had short wavy platinum blonde hair, sparkling salmon pink eyes that was just as bright as her mother's eyes with pink huge glasses on.

The child happily stared up at the male. "Hi, papa!" She said happily. 'Papa' happily sighed while patting the child's head, "Hey Yui, how was your day?" He kneed to her level. The older woman smiled gently at both of the people in front of her and watched as the child told her papa how her day was.

As Yui finished talking about her day, the platinum blonde male stood up and looked at the older female. "How was she today, Miss. Haruno?" He asked calmly waiting for her reply.

"Oh, she was just fine~ She's such a smart girl! Her mother must be so proud of her~" She said but quickly covered her mouth once she noticed what she had said. "I-I'm soo sorry, Mr. Gouenji." She stuttered out while bowing politely. Gouenji gave Haruno a small both weak and sad smile. "It's fine." He said while gently ruffling his child's head.

Yui giggled while trying to make him stop, "You're messing up my hair!" She said with a pout. Gouenji chuckled lightly and stopped. "Alright, I stopped okay?" He said.

Gouenji walked behind Yui and next to Haruno. "Do you need help Mr. Gouenji?" She asked and watched as Gouenji shook his head and gave her a small smile. "It's fine, Haruno, I can handle this myself." He informed her. Before pushing the wheelchair.

They began to walk away while waving goodbye to the teacher. Yui turned in her seat and looked up at her father. "Where are we going papa?" She asked softly. The male dropped the bouquet of flowers on his daughter's lap and gave her a sad small smile. "We're going to see your mother." He said softly.

"Yay~!" Yui excitedly said while bouncing up and down in her seat and clapping her hands. "I have so much to tell her!" She said with a grinned that reminded Gouenji of his lover. "Watch out that the flowers don't fall off of your lap." He said watching as his daughter took a hold of the bouquet.

Both Gouenji and his daughter soon arrived at the hospital and walked inside. Yui and her father walked over towards the front desk lady who greeted them with a gently smile. "How are you today, Mr. Gouenji and Yui?" She asked while standing up and looking down at Yui, "Are you here to see your mother?" She asked gently with a small smile. Yui nodded her head happily, "Yes ma'am!" She said with a smile.

"Visiting hours won't be closed until eight so you still have enough time!" The front desk lady said while giving Gouenji a small smile. Nodding at her, Gouenji turned and pushed his daughter towards the elevator.

Gouenji pushed the bottom of the elevator and both watched as the elevator opened. They walked in and Gouenji pushed the button that has the number two on it. Both waited while the door closed and the elevator went up.

**Bing~**  
**Bing~**

The elevator opened and Gouenji pushed the wheelchair out of the elevator. They both began to walk down the hallway and looked at each door until they found one with four-hundred and fourteen on it. Gouenji slid opened the door and pushed Yui inside it. Once both of them were inside he slid the door close.

Gouenji pushed his child over towards a bed with a female laying in it. She had long platinum blonde hair that was spread over the pillow, she looked so peaceful while sleeping, her once peachy skin color is now pale.

Gouenji bended down and gently kissed the female's forehead. "Hey, Miyu." He quietly said. Yui watched the scene before her with a gentle smile. "You really love mama~!" She said happily. Gouenji looked down at his daughter and gave her a small smile. "Of course I do, I love her just as much as I love you." He said while going on his knee and gently stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead. Yui giggled and gave her father a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I love you and mama too~!" She said.

Yui turned towards her mother and smiled. "Guess what mama? I learned how to count to thirty~!" She said excitedly. The child soon began to tell her mother about her day while Gouenji watched his daughter tell her day to his wife excitedly with a small smile printed on his lips.

* * *

Both walked out of the hospital and down the side walk. "I'm soooo happy I got to see mama again~" Yui said happily. Gouenji agreed with his daughter but frowned afterwards. He was sad that his wife couldn't be there for the first five years. He wished that he could have done something to wake his wife up from her deep sleep.

He was so deep in his thoughts he forgot all about his daughter who called his name more than hundred times. "Papa!" Yui said with a childish pout on her lips. Gouenji apologized to his daughter while stopping in front of their house. He picked up his daughter and walked up the stairs. Opening the front door of his small mansion, both him and his daughter was greeted by the butler and maid; Kei and Junko.

"Welcome back, Gouenji-sama and Yui-san." They both said together while bowing. Yui happily greeted them back while Gouenji nodded his head towards them.

* * *

After both Gouenji and his daughter ate, they both headed to bed. Gouenji helped Yui in her one piece pj's. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead, he was about to walk out of the door, but was stopped by his daughter who grabbed a hold of the end of his sleeve. "W-Wait papa!", She began"C-Can you tell me how you and mama first met?" She asked gently.

Gouenji softly sighed while turning around and staring down at his daughter. "Sure, why not? It's Friday after all." He said while walking over towards Yui's desk and picked up the chair. He sat the chair down and soon sat down on it. "Hm... Lets see." He began, "It all started when..."

* * *

So that's that!

As you can see, Miyu the mother of Yui and the Wife of Gouenji got into a coma month after giving birth to her daughter!

I hope you liked it!

The Oc submission will be simple

Name:  
Age:[23-50]  
Gender:  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Fears:  
Dislikes:  
Likes:  
Flaws:  
Family: Husband/Wife-[Taken; Midorikawa Ryuuji, and Fudou Akio]  
Children-[Tell me how they or she/he looks like and also how she's/he's personality]  
Works at:  
Hobbies:  
Past: [I need A LOT of details]  
Other Stuff I should know:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I redid this one!

Sorry that you guys thought it was Chapter Three, it'll probably come out around this week.

I hope you enjoy it, though!

Thank you, Seiren-dit-pity for beta reading this, you are the best!

Also if you have a problem please sent me that problem on PM and we can sort it out!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Settle down people!" shouted the sensei, making the class go quiet. Gouenji stared at his teacher with a bored expression, really not wanting to be here.

"Today, we have a new student with us." she said before going towards the door and sliding it open. In walked what Gouenji would call a beauty. She had gorgeous wavy platinum blonde hair that was a similar color to his. Salmon pink orbs that made her eyes sparkle and a peachy colored skin that looked really soft. But what stood out the most was her gentle smile.

"Please tell your name and where you come from." the adult ordered the new student. The girl nodded at her new teacher before turning towards the class. "My name is Afuro Miyu, and I come from another school nearby called Kaijuro High" she softly replied. Everyone started murmuring about her and Gouenji heard part of it: "Isn't that the school very talented people go to?" a male asked one of his buddies, who nodded in response.

The flame striker looked around, spotting some of the males drooling at Miyu and some of the females glaring at her.

It made Gouenji jealous when the males gave Miyu hungry looks, but he shook it away. 'I have a girlfriend' he reminded himself. But then again, his girlfriend flirted with other guys and he wondered why he was still with her.

"Are there any questions for Afuro-chan? If so, please raise your hand, and if she points at you, state your name, okay?" the professor said while looking around. Some of the people in the class started to raise their hands.

Miyu scanned her new classmates and pointed towards a female with auburn hair, who stood up and sweetly smiled at her. "First, hello! Welcome to Raimon High! My name is Inoshishi Chikai and I have a question: Are you and Afuro Terumi..." she began and gestured at a male with long blonde hair, "...related?".

The platinum blonde nodded: "Yes, actually, we are twins." she informed Chikai, whose mouth formed an 'O' shape. Chikai sat back down next to a male with green hair.

After that, Miyu dealt with other people's questions. Some were inappropriate but she answered them truthfully. Then the sensei informed the new student of her name: Tsutsumi. "Please take your sit next to Gouenji Shuuya." she told the new girl, pointing at him. Miyu agreed, looking at the male her professor had singled out and walked towards him. Slowly pushing the chair out of her new desk, she sat down and scooted closer.

She turned towards the ace striker and gave him a small but cute smile. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." she mildly said and held out her hand. Gouenji gave a small sign with his head, and, taking hold of her surprisingly soft hand, he shook it gently. "The pleasure is all mine." he calmly answered. Both turned to the front as Tsutsumi began to teach her lessons.

The day quickly went by and it was then lunch time! Some of the people stayed in class and ate their lunch while the others like Miyu went outside.

Chikai, who walked beside her, showed her some parts of the school. "Oh, and this is the soccer club my boyfriend is in!" she excitedly said. Miyu listened attentively to her with a kind smile. "May I meet this so-called boyfriend of yours?" she gently asked. Chikai happily bowed her head, and, grabbing hold of the platinum female, she began to drag her towards the soccer club.

"Hey guys!" Chikai called out to a group of people on the field. Half of them said their 'hellos' or just simply nodded. "This is my new friend, Afuro Miyu, she's new to this school." she told her friends who greeted her or said 'welcome to Raimon High!'

Miyu felt welcomed as half the team started to talk to her. "So, are you and Aphrodi related?" Endou asked the salmon pink-eyed female. "Yeah, they are!" Chikai said for Miyu. "Why did you suddenly want to join this school?" Kidou asked Miyu. Aphrodi's little twin sister smiled before spotting her famous brother coming her way and she ran towards him.

"Onii-chan!" she happily cried before giving him a hug. Aphrodi was so lost in his thoughts that the hug caught him by surprise. "Yui-chan! W-What are you doing here?!" he questioned. Miyu smiled and began to nuzzle her cheek against his. "I want to be closer to you, we've been drifting apart… Plus didn't talk to each other anymore!" the wavy fair-haired female exclaimed.

Aphrodi sighed before kindly patting Miyu's head. "I'm sorry Yui-chan, I understand how you feel." he said with the saddest hint in his tone. Miyu who smiled brightly, wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and almost squeezed the life out of him. "C-Can't... Breathe...!" he tried to explain his sister as his face turned a mix of blue and purple.

"I-I'm sorry, onii-chan!" she apologized after quickly letting go of him. Aphrodi fell to his knees and gasped for air. "I-It's fine... Yui-chan..." he weakly said while looking up at his sister with a meek smile.

The group watched the scene, some were sweat dropping while others cracked up laughing. Chikai, who was happily grinning, grabbed her boyfriend's arm while dragging him towards the twins. Miyu helped her slightly older brother up and looked at Chikai.

"Is this your boyfriend?" the blonde female asked her new friend. "Yep! This is him, Midorikawa Ryuuji!" she replied before giving the green-headed male a side hug.

Midorikawa glanced at his girlfriend with a sweat drop before looking back at Miyu. "It's a pleasure to meet Chikai-chan's new friend." he nicely said, holding out his hand. Miyu stepped forward, gently grabbing and shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, I can see that you make her very happy." she softly observed.

The onyx-eyed male blushed from embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. "I hope I am." He looked at his girlfriend who brightly smiled back at him. Leaning down, Midorikawa gently kissed Chikai's forehead. As he did, wolf-whistles and a few giggles from the girls were heard.

"Whoa! You and Mama met each other in adult school?" Yui asked with sparkles in her eyes. Gouenji nodded, chuckling: "We sure did, but at that time, I didn't understand what love really was." His child tilted her head slightly to the side. "What is love, papa?" she innocently asked. The male gave his daughter a small but gentle smile.

"Family love is that you're always there for each other, you trust one another, you support each other, or if you fight, you end up making up in the end and you'll never stop loving the people you care about, no matter what their health issues are or what they did in the past" he told his child whose mouth curled in an 'O'.

Gouenji tenderly stroked his daughter's cheek and kissed her forehead. "Now it's time to go to bed." he informed his child who whined in response. "B-Bu-!" Before she could complain, her father cut her off: "No buts, tomorrow we're going to the soccer reunion, and don't worry, I will finish telling you about this story tomorrow night." he added before tucking his daughter into bed, watching her eyelids slowly closing.

"I love you papa..." she sleepily said. Gouenji gazed down at her and chuckled. "I love you too", he quietly replied before walking out of the room.

* * *

Soccer reunion is when the Inazuma Japan team members come together for a get together.

Sorry if I made Midorikawa OOC.

And I'm also sorry if I made Chikai OCC, Swag Giraffe! Dx

I want to give one shout outs!

The shout outs goes to; Kyoko-tantan, Swag Giraffe, My older sister, my best friend and Amaya0Miyako, Soccers Heart for giving me their OC's

Kyoko-TanTan's OC- Kira Manako the wife of Kira Hiroto  
Swag Giraffe's OC- Midorikawa Chikai the wife of Midorikawa Ryuuji  
Amaya0Mikayo's OC- Fudou Maaya the wife of Fudou Akio  
My older sister's OC- Fubuki Necro the wife of Fubuki Shirou  
My best friend's OC- Kidou Jacky the wife of Kidou Yuuto  
Soccers Heart's OC- Suzuno Honoka the wife of Suzuno Fusuke

And if I get more OCs I will give them shout outs as well!

Taiga-tan is out~

ALL HAIL KIRINO X MASAKI~!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! I know I told y'all I would update chapter three last week, but I had so much stuff to do! My apologizes! Dx

Sorry if some of you guy's OCs are out of character.

If you have a problem please sent it to me on PM so we can talk it out.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Yui... Wake up," Gouenji murmured to his sleeping daughter. "One more hour, papa..." the young girl mumbled. Yui heard her father sigh. "Alright... I guess you don't want to watch me play soccer with the rest of Inazuma Eleven Japan against the new Inazuma." The moment he finished his sentence, Yui shot up from bed. "I'm up!" she briskly announced. "Good," Gouenji replied before heading towards the door, but stopping as he spotted his maid Junko standing in the door frame.

"Is breakfast ready?" he asked. "Yes, Gouenji-sama, " the maid calmly answered. With a nod, he turned towards his daughter and told her: "I will be seeing you at breakfast." Yui bobbed her head in response.

Gouenji was quietly eating breakfast, a newspaper in his hand. He didn't expect to be reading the newspaper like his father did. He had always thought they were boring, but at the moment he didn't have anything better to do while eating his food.

He looked up as he heard a wheelchair roll in the room. He smiled at the sight of his daughter. She was wearing a cute sundress, a brown sun hat and lovely brown sandals. Junko slowly pushed Yui's wheelchair towards the table. Kei the butler took the breakfast plate from the counter and walked towards the little girl. "Please, enjoy your breakfast," Kei gently told the child while putting the food in front of her.

"Thank you, Kei-san!" Yui said, picking up her fork and starting to tuck in her food.

"Yui, I want you to be on your best behavior today. I know that I don't have to tell you this, but it's just a reminder," Gouenji informed his daughter on drive to the soccer match. "Also, please get to know the kids there, I want you to have fun... Okay?" Gouenji expectantly looked at Yui in the car's rear-view mirror. "Yes, papa. I know, I promise to make new friends at the meeting, " she softy replied. "Good," the father mumbled as he looked at the road again.

"Gouenji, over here!" shouted out a male with an orange headband around his forehead. A small soft smile appeared on the lips of the platinum blonde male. "Gouenji-san!" As he was pushing the wheelchair towards a large group of people, a female with lavender hair tied into a low pony tail walked in his direction. "I'm sooo glad you could make it," she gently said.

"It's been a while, Kira Manako," Gouenji told the female in front of him. Manako bent down and gazed at Yui. "My! The last time I saw you, you were just a baby," Manako exclaimed while tenderly stroking the little girl's cheek. Blushing, the shy Yui stared down at her lap.

"Yui-chan!" a boy with messy ear-length, light green hair happily screamed. Yui briskly turned her head. "Youta-san?" the girl asked, blinking at the boy who was crouching down, panting. "I'm happy you made it..!" he replied Yui with an idiotic grin, before turning towards Gouenji. "Mr. Gouenji, do you mind if I bring Yui-chan to see my friends?" Youta wondered, a little scared of the older man.

With his signature straight face, the Flame Striker nodded in approval."Go ahead," he announced. Youta happily thanked Gouenji, and went behind the wheelchair to push it. After a little trouble, the boy wheeled Yui towards a group of children.

"Hey, Youta-kun!" two females cried in unison. They both had the same grey hair color, while their eyes were more bluish-grey. The only difference between them was that one had pigtails while the other wore a ponytail.

Youta walked to front of the wheelchair, happily waving at the two girls. "Hey Mika and Miku." He turned around to Yui. "These two are Fubuki Mika and Fubuki Miku. They're twins that's why they look similar," Youta informed Yui, who shyly waved her small hand at the twins.

"I'm-" But before she could continue, the twin with the ponytail cut her off: "We know who you are, you're Gouenji-san's daughter!" Both twins held out their hands with a toothy grin. "It's nice to meet you, Yui-chan" they both said in unison once again.

Sweat dropping, Yui shook both Mika's and Miku's hands. "N-Nice to meet you too!" she stammered with a small smile. "So... Which one is Mika and which one is Miku?" Yui asked while she sightly tilted her head to the side. The twin with the pigtails pointed to herself. "I'm Miku, the youngest twin". "And I'm Mika, the eldest," her sister said, puffing out her chest.

Gouenji watched Yui happily chatting with Fubuki Shirou's very curious twins, who were about the same age as his little girl.

"Hey you guys! Sorry we're late," a female with waist-long, greenish-blondish hair apologized. She was grabbing the arm of a male with brown hair and greyish blue eyes. "We wouldn't be late if it weren't for Akio here," she said shooting her husband a death glare. Akio paled but tried not to show it.

"Glad you guys could make it," Endou began, walking over towards the couple: "Don't worry Maaya-san, you guys didn't miss anything, people are still arriving."

Maaya nodded before looking around. "Where is Yuki-kun..?" she wondered. Fudou shrugged but kept a straight face: "I dunno, probably playing with the other children, " he answered.

"You need to get pregnant," a female with curly teal hair firmly asserted another woman with auburn hair. The latter blushed vividly. "You've already told me that, Necro!" she shot back angrily. Necro smirked and began to flip her hair. "I shouldn't have to tell you a hundred times… Just do it, Endou Natsumi," she said with a smug air.

With a pout, Natsumi crossed her arms and turned to look the other way. A female with short white shoulder length hair sweat dropped at the scene, while rubbing her stomach gently. "My, My… We are supposed to have fun," she happily said, wobbling her way towards Natsumi. "Nana-chan, you don't have to try for a child if you're not ready," the white haired female told her friend.

Necro grunted: "I want to see the former princess of Raimon and the famous Endou have a child together though, Jacky!". Natsumi blushed while Jacky giggled.

A male with dreadlocks walked towards the three females. "Jacky, don't move around that much." He gently grabbed Jacky's arm while guiding her over towards a bench. "I'm not a baby, you know, Yuuto-chan!" Jacky informed the male before sitting down on a bench and heard Natsumi and Necro bursting out laughing at the scene.

"Now, Yukio-kun, I want you to stay nearby, don't wander off!" ordered a female with long brown hair. "Yes, Mama..." replied a three year old boy who was holding the hand of a girl of the same age. "Good, now go and play with the other children and please be careful," the woman added. A male sighed while flipping his whitish grey hair. "Stop worrying too much, Honoka," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sorry about that Fuusuke-kun." Honoka apologized in a weak smile, rubbing the back of her hair. Sighing for the hundredth time of the day, Fuusuke grabbed his wife's hand. "Let's just go and see your friends," he said before dragging Honoka towards the group of adults while their children made their way towards their own friends.

"Hey Gouenji-kun!" A female with auburn hair holding a baby walked towards the platinum blonde male. Gouenji turned to the woman and gave her a small smile. "Hey Chikai... I see that your second is finally born," he commented, watching the small toddler. "Yep! Her name is Azami, isn't she the most adorable?" Chikai cooed down at her baby, who giggled in response. Gouenji chuckled lightly at the sight.

That day was a really fun day, the children got to make new friends and watched the Inazuma Japan Legend play against the New Inazuma eleven, and of course, the original team won.

* * *

Thanks again Seiren-dity-pity for being my beta-reader for this story!

Miwa-tan is out~


End file.
